Mac
by Nutcrazical
Summary: DG Ginny Weasley's favorite topic was Harry Potter and, deep down, she just knew he was completely headoverheels for her... It'll just take a little time and perhaps a gentle push for him to realize... complete
1. Introduction

_The Harry Potter-verse belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not her, nor claim to be. It sure would be nice, though...  
_  
  
Harry Potter had announced that he had to tell Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger something - in _private_. Ginny Weasley got the hint right away, and left the compartment as quickly as she could, not without throwing a hurt look at Harry.  
  
She was now walking toward the end of the train, looking for Luna and Neville. Or an empty compartment. Whichever came first.  
  
At the very last carriage, she found her compartment, and as she tried to put her trunk inside it, she noticed three trunks on the floor. Which didn't matter, as each compartment was big enough for six people. She sat by the window.  
  
Sensing that she was bordering dangerously on boredom, Ginny quickly tried to think about something - anything - for when Ginny got bored, she _got bored_: her head hurt, her mind completely shut down.  
  
_Harry Potter_.  
  
Oh, yes. Harry. Her favorite topic. Because she had _so_ gotten over him.  
  
Ginny smiled malevonlently.  
  
She had to write this down. She _had_ to. It would be the perfect way to start up her diary - or Memoirs, as she preferred to think of it. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, diaries freaked her out. But she really was the kind of girl who keeps one. So she convinced her dad to get her one.  
  
_Harry Potter is my favourite topic. Ever.  
  
But no one really knows that.  
  
In fact, I convinced Hermione that I no longer fancied him, last year. Told her that I had given up on him. And I did. For the moment._  
  
At that point Ginny laughed. Unfortunately for her, Draco Malfoy heard her pathetic attempt at an evil laugh; he opened the compartment door, ready to make a scathing comment - and froze on the spot, the Bat Bogey Hex fresh on his mind. He sneered, throwing himself into the seat right across Ginny rather ungracefully.  
  
She looked at him bemusedly.  
  
Malfoy tried to look worried. "Do you think your little condition is contagious? Because I rather like having gold."  
  
Ginny ignored him.  
  
At that moment Crabbe and Goyle entered, holding as many sweets as humanly possible; they dumped the sweets beside Draco. Crabbe sat beside the pile of sweets; Goyle in front of it - then they both procedeed to strip the candy from their paper wraps and eat them as quickly as they could. They didn't seem to notice the Weasley girl, who looked away from them disgustedly and turned to her diary.  
  
_Just my luck. I have to share the compartment with Draco Malfoy and his useless bodyguards for the rest of the trip. Unless, of course, Harry thinks that my presence is needed in his compartment and comes and fetches me. That would be just grand. Imagine the fight that will be... er... fought over _me.  
  
Ginny looked up, smiling like an idiot, to see an unusually silent Draco Malfoy looking out the window and sucking on some lollipop.  
  
_Well, that's odd. Malfoy is... **quiet**.  
  
I bet it's because he doesn't have anything to gloat about. Ha!  
  
Ohhh, he just insulted Crabbe and Goyle - that's his bodyguards. I. Must. Not. Laugh. Laughing at a joke from Malfoy is sinking low, low, low.  
  
Ick. He just started to talk about how he passed all his O.W.L.s but History of Magic, and that no one passes that one anyway.  
  
Well, for his information, Percy passed all his O.W.L.s too, **including** History of Magic.  
  
I don't really want to be writing on you with Malfoy & Co. around little alone me. I'll bet he'll try to snatch this from me when I least expect it...  
  
You really need a name, you know. Hmmmm..._  
  
And Ginny closed her diary. She put it into her trunk and took out Harry's copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, for the idea of having nothing to do but look out the window and think wasn't very appealing.


	2. First Chapter

**September 1, 1996**  
Pumpkin Juice!  
  
Why do the Hogwarts House Elves - or Dumbledore? whoever is in charge of making the decision - insist on serving pumpkin juice? I'm bloody tired of pumpkin juice. Why can't we have orange juice? Or grape? Lemonade? How about Brandee Dee's Fruit Mix? You know, juice made of _fruits_? But, _nooooo_, we must have pumpkin juice all the bloody time!  
  
For breakfast: Pumpkin Juice  
For lunch: Pumpkin Juice  
For dinner: Pumpkin Juice  
  
Oh, _joy_!  
  
And sorry if the word 'bloody' offended you. My brothers, you know. Bad influence, Mum says.  
  
I bet you're wondering what happened on the train, huh? Aren't you??  
  
Well... brace yourself... because **nothing** happened.  
  
You'd think that Malfoy hating us Weasleys, and me being a Weasley, obviously, since I just wrote "us Weasleys" - would try to hurt me. No. Not even an insult, except for that joke about my "little condition"... which wasn't even funny. He just talked about some nonsense, and his cronies, as Ron calls them, just said some stupid things when they didn't have their mouths full, because Malfoy would insult them and make this face when they talked with their mouths full...  
  
I _did_ notice, however, that Malfoy didn't mention _anything_ about how he spent the holidays. Ha.  
  
Unless, of course, I missed his exciting tale about his exciting summer holiday adventures when I left the compartment to change into my robes...  
  
Could be.  
  
Doubt it.  
  
Ron and Harry actually noticed that I got off the train right after Draco Malfoy & Co. But I just told them: "I think they were in the compartment right across mine - I overheard Malfoy saying something about you getting _it_, Harry," in this carefree tone.  
  
Malfoy didn't even say such a thing. But, they were satisfied with my answer.  
  
I am _so_ good at lying.  
  
And you still need a name.

**September 2, 1996**  
After careful consideration, I have decided to name you...  
  
Mac!  
  
Yes, yes, I know, it's very simple and common - and I like it that way.  
  
Mac, Mac, Mac.  
  
Alright. To be fair, I'll make it stand for something...  
  
Memoirs... and...  
  
...Class?  
  
Er...  
  
Mermaids...?  
  
Centaurs...  
  
Mmm.. mm.. mm..  
  
This is bad.  
  
Magic and Chasing.  
  
"Mac" will stand for "Magic And Chasing". I know the "and"s are suppossed to be ignored... but, hey, it works! If I ever publish this, I'll call it "MAC: of Magic And Chasing". Really nice, no?**September 3, 1996**  
The teachers have set out to scare the ghost out of us.  
  
Flitwick: The O.W.L.s will influence your future careers! If you haven't thought about that, well, you should! And while you're at it, work, work, work!  
McGonagall: You won't pass a single O.W.L. if you don't practice and study.  
Snape: Pass the Potions O.W.L.s or _die_.  
  
Professor Firenze didn't say anything, nor did he give any homework, at least. He's _so_ good-looking (understatement), even with his four legs and tail. I'm _so_ glad that I ignored Ron and listened to Luna!  
  
Look, a rat! I think I can use it to practice the Vanishing spell.**September 6, 1996**  
Oh, this is too much.  
  
Vanishing that rat took me so much time and effort, I completely forgot about the Potions essay due for Monday. I remembered it when I saw Colin Creevey finishing it in the Common Room. I went to Harry, since Hermione was helping Ron and Neville on something, and told him about my predicmanet. Predicament. I told him about my _predicament_, hoping he would find it in his heart to help me.  
  
Do you know what he did, Mac?  
  
**Do you know what he did?**  
  
The **prat** just said, "I'd ask a friend who already did it for help if I were you."  
  
Well! Didn't _he_ do it when he was in fifth year, and isn't he my _friend_, _plus_ he had _nothing to do_!  
  
But I just said: "I think I'll do that. _Thanks_, Harry." And he replied: "No problem," and went on being spaced out.  
  
I imagine I should practice my sarcastic tone.  
  
Or go to library and start on the essay.  
  
But, oh, how _could he_? If he ever asked _me_ for help, I would help him without thinking about it twice. Case in point: The Department of Mysteries incident.  
  
I'm not blaming him, though. For not helping. I reckon he's busy...  
  
You're right. I **did** say that he wasn't doing anything...  
  
Pffft.  
  
And yesterday... you should've seen him. Parvati Patil receives Witch-teen Weekly Magazine, and there was this very pretty girl - alright, she was veela-like - who was wearing a plain black robe with a purple scarf tied around her waist, a Hogwarts badge in her chest, and a multi-colored hat (red, green, yellow, and blue) - in the cover, and both Ron **and** Harry were all over her.  
  
Ron didn't surprise me, but Harry? He's mine, and he isn't allowed to gape at other girls!  
  
Think I'm overreacting, huh?  
  
Well...  
  
I'll forgive that.  
  
**But** I won't forgive him not helping me, when I was so obviously _agonizing_ at the prospect of not being able to turn the essay in.  
  
And besides, he was clearly thinking about something. Something important. Why didn't he talk to me about it? You'd think that after we bonded during summer, and I became his... person who listens to him, he'd trust with me with anything. Y'know, just as I trusted him on the whole fake Dean Thomas situation...  
  
More on that later.  
  
But hear/read this: Harry'll come round. Someday. You'll see.  
  
Mwahahaha. 


	3. Second Chapter

_Im in train. train is of bluish purple colour. Im standin even wen theres a white chair. giant Mint pastry gets big- closer ad closer. Train stops. I wear grey clok. Harry enters train, pulls down hood of cloak. Hugs me... I turn so back is on him and try run to mint, Harry keeps hold me by waist, I stop moving._

**  
**

**September 8, 1996  
**Strange dream, huh? (Not that dreams ever make sense)

I think it means something because:

a) Harry's in it - hugging me!  
and  
b) ...

Have to get downstairs for breakfast. Then I have McGonagall, Sprout, Lunch, Snape, McGonagall _again_ (to make up for last time. She fell ill (_sure_ - I bet she was doing something for the Order. Ha.). Good, too, because I had to do an essay for Muggle Studies and practice the Vanishing spell)... then supper, and Astronomy at midnight.

Right. Breakfast.

PS. I don't know exactly _when_ I had the dream, so I'll just leave it dateless. Alright?

Well.

When McGonagall gave us the snails-to-vanish, I... vanished mine on the first try. Then she gave me a rat.

Turns out rats are harder to vanish because they're mammals and mammals are more complicated.

Just when I was thinking about how I had wasted my time practicing on a rat, McGonagall gave me - get this - not five, not ten, but FIFTEEN points! (For vanishing the rat.) (Did I spell 15 right?) Fifteen! That's an all-time record. (If you don't count the 50 points Harry said McGonagall and Snape gave me for the Department of Mysteries thing...)

Off to Potions. I hope my essay is alright - if it isn't, it's all Harry's fault, I tell you, and I won't forgive him. EVER.

_Really_. I mean it, Mac.

**September 9, 1996  
**It's 8:00am; I don't have any class this first period because I took Astronomy at midnight.  
  
So here I am, in the Gryffindor Common Room, watching how birds chirp, boys play chess, girls gossip, some kids do their homework, and I...  
  
Get bored to death.  
  
_So._  
  
Harry. Yes. Harry.  
  
Last semester on the Hogwarts Express, Ron found out that I ditched that little whiny - that guy who doesn't know how to lose - Michael Corner. He (Ron) was _delighted_ and he even gave me some advise: I should make sure to choose someone better next time. Then he looked at Harry. As if no one was watching him.  
  
So I said (quite brilliantly, you must admit) "I chose Dean Thomas - would you say he's better?" or something like that. I think Ron threw a tantrum at that, but I was looking at Harry, who...  
  
Didn't show the least bit of jealousy.  
  
Of course, he must've been too busy thinking of Cho (he had just broken up with her) and Sirius' death and the War to be jealous. I, being the understanding being I am, understood that, so I left it at that.  
  
Well.  
  
Sort of.  
  
When Harry visited us on summer - far earlier than usual, by the way - I started to pretend that I was writing to _someone_, namely Dean, secretly. I shared my "secret" with Harry, and he let me borrow Hedwig, the generous soul! (I just sounded so much like Mum there.) I was actually giving Hedwig bits of parchment with nothing written on them and telling her to come back later with those bits of parchment a day or so after. Lenghty sentence, that one.  
  
Anyway, about five weeks before term started, I pretended I got ditched by Dean. I acted very stoic, and Harry tried his best to console me. Even if, as I already wrote, I was acting stoic, and stoic people don't need to be consoled. Just comes to show you, he sees right through me - even if, er, I was only pretending to be ditched, and if he _could_ see right through me, then he wouldn't have gotten to consoling me, because he would know I didn't need consoling, because I was only pretending, and...  
  
Alright. I'll stop.  
  
You **are** my journal, though, so you should take anything I throw at you.  
  
Yes.  
  
So he consoled me (come to show you he's nice and he loves me. End.) and we suddenly bonded, kind of. At least, he told me about how he felt about Sirius' death. He thinks it's all Snape's fault, which really doesn't make much sense, but Bill dislikes Snape anyway, so yeah.  
  
The bell's about to ring, so I'll just write down my basic plan for Harry:  
-_Become the uber-best friend to him I can possibly be_.  
-_Make him feel jealous over me_.  
-_Show him I'm trustworthy_.  
-_Trick him into telling me he loves me_._  
_-_Impress him_.

**September 11, 1996  
**Today, during breakfast, a school owl dropped this note in my toast:

_Miss Weasley,  
  
Meet me in front of the Copulative Disvariant painting  
on Friday, at 7:00pm. I have an offer that will interest  
you.  
  
Happy One Month After Birth Day.  
  
regards,  
**Y**our **S**ecret **A**dmirer  
  
PS. I hope that "your secret admirer" looked sarcastic.  
If not, I'm clearing this up: It was sarcastic._

"Happy one-month-after-birth day"? Oh, such detail!  
  
(Such neat handwriting!)  
  
An offfer that will interest me?  
  
I wonder who he is...  
  
That is, assuming he's a boy. The "secret admirer" _was_ sarcastic...  
  
But that handwriting has "boy!" all over it.  
  
Ohhh! This is so exciting! I've never received a love letter! This is not _technically_ a love letter, but, wooo!  
  
Well...  
  
I _have_ received a love letter before, but I'd rather not think about it, thank you.

**September 12, 1996  
**(Over)Heard Hermione singing...  
  
And I caught the phrases "If you wannabe my lover" and "friendship never ends". When I asked her about it, her face went Quaffle-colour.  
  
You should've seen it. It was _grand_.  
  
Chaser try-outs are next week. Wish me luck.

_**Author's Notes**: Thanks to AngelOfHell (glad you like it!) and Noxie Heart (be your hero? Cool!) for reviewing. I ought to check my e-mail more often_.. 


	4. Third Chapter

**September 12, 1996**

_Today _is Friday!

My date with my secret admirer!

Wish me luck...

Guess who my "secret admirer" was?

While you're at it, I'll tell you what happened.

(It feels weird not having a conversation with your diary! No offense, Mac.)

I didn't know where the painting - "Variant" something, I'm too lazy to check - was, so I went to Sir Cadogan for help. I really didn't want to, but I had to because I wasn't about to ask a _person_ were it was. I mean, what would that person think? And what if s/he asked me questions? What would I answer?

So I asked Sir Cadogan. He always wants to help. But we had to part ways (doesn't that sound poetic?) early on, because the painting is kind of... apart. The nearest painting was in the doorway to the dungeons. When we got there, Sir Cadogan told me to go left, instead of right, which is the direction I always take to get to the Potions classroom. If you could call _that_ classroom.

On my way to the painting, I was thinking the whole time that maybe it was trap. I expected some sort of monster to appear, something like... like a Basilisk.

After I walked for what must have been at least half an hour, I ran into a certain Slytherin. Guessed already?

It was Draco Malfoy.

That nasty little...

He was my secret admirer!

At first I thought he just happened to be there. I just stared at him until he said, "Wow, ten minutes late. You better have a good excuse, Weasley."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He just frowned. Then I noticed he was leaning on a bit of wall beside a painting - _the _painting.

At this point, I panicked. And my face must've shown it, because next thing Draco was sneering and saying, "Who did you expect? _Potter?_"

Alright. I confess I _kind of_ suspected it was Harry. In fact, I thought something wrong must have been going on with Harry if he decided to meet me down in the dungeons. Heck, the only reason I kept on going through the dungeons' corridor was because I thought maybe it was Harry.

But that wasn't the reason I was surprised. I was surprised because, well - it was _Malfoy_. _Draco Malfoy_.

To make a long story short, basically:

1. Malfoy told me to remember the "your secret admirer" part of the letter was sarcastic. _(Whew!)_

2. He told me he thought it was pretty obvious that Harry either already fancied me or would soon. Which, of course, is entirely true. I've underestimated Malfoy. But then, _anyone_ could see that. Ha.

3. He said Harry wasn't fully aware of his feelings of True Love toward me. Which, sadly, is entirely true too. Sigh.

4. He said I had to do something about point number 3, and that he would help me to do that something.

At this point, I questioned Malfoy about why would he do that, and what exactly did he have in mind? He said:

5. We could pretend to be together, as in, a _couple_, for some time. Until Harry has an attack of Jealousness, to be specific. Or at least, that's as long as _I_ would stand it.

6. He says this would benefit him because he wanted to make Harry suffer for what he did to his (Malfoy's) father. He didn't have to do much, he said, because Lucius (Lucious?) Malfoy (his father) and Lord Voldemort would make Harry _really_ suffer. He didn't say "Lord Voldemort", though - just "You-Know-Who". Ha, that little coward. I thought it was funny how he spoke of Voldemort as if he were his father's servant, seriously. His exact words were something like: "Father, along with You-Know-Who, will make Potty _really_ pay...". "Potty" is such a stupid nickname. Malfoy is so childish.

I don't know what to do. This all sounds interesting, but I'm sleepy right now, I woke up early today because Maddy had forgotten to do an essay and needed my help... the essay was for Ancient Runes, I don't even take that class...

**September 13, 1996**

Saturday!

I haven't been this glad it's Saturday in a long time.

I just had lunch. I'm going to go and practice for the Chaser try-outs after I write this.

I've been thinking about Malfoy's proposition (is that how you say it? ...Ohh, I bet Tom would've told me). It's interesting. (I already said that..) Harry definitely needs a bit of a _push_ to realise he fancies me. Now, I've tried the Make Him Jealous trick before, but with Malfoy it would be different, because Harry really dislikes him. It would drive him mad. Even if he _didn't_ fancy me, it would drive him mad to see me with Malfoy. Ohh, it would drive my brothers mad too.

Ha!

Malfoy says his father is planning something against Harry (as usual). Maybe I can find out a little about his plans. It would be easy to get it out of Malfoy because if there's something about him I know for a fact, it's that he's a gossip monger. He can't shut up. It's incredible.

Also, I would definitely be the dominant one in that "relationship". Draco Malfoy, dominating _me_. What a joke.

So it looks _very nice _for now. I guess I'll meet Malfoy on Wednesday and tell him that yes, I'll accept his help.

Or maybe I should tell him that yes, _I'm_ going to help _him_. Which sounds better?

If I say I'll help him, I'm saying that I don't really need his help and am just doing this for charity. But why would I help a Malfoy? Besides, if I'm to dominate him, he'll be my sidekick, therefore he'll be the one helping me.

Hmmmmm...

* * *

_A/N: I was going to prepare this really long excuse for not publishing in months, butI realized it could all be summed up in these words:  
I am one incredibly lazy and irresponsible person.  
Now that that's cleared up, I would like to say that... wait, I forgot. Anyway, I hope you all liked this. Hopefully I'll finish this fic before HBP is released. I'll try._


	5. Fourth Chapter

**September 14, 1996**

When I went to practice yesterday, there was this kid on the Quidditch field who was just so cocky, I can't stand him. Stupid idiot. He thinks he's so good. Ohh, I really hope he doesn't make it to the team.

But on a positive note, today at breakfast there were these little bread bundles. I was about to serve myself some, but then Harry warned me they had mint. You see, I'm allergic to mint. Sigh. Harry's so wonderful. I would have never known it was mint - it was pink and looked more like it was made of strawberry. And it didn't smell like mint.

Harry is so awesome.

I bet Draco Malfoy would never do that for me. He's a horrible person.

Hmm...

I think I'll go and practice a bit more. I really hope I don't have anything to do; I'm too lazy to check.

**September 15, 1996**

Ha, guess what?

I had to write an essay for Herbology! (Due for today.)

Thankfully it was just ten inches of parchment, and I write really big, as you must've noticed. I only had to write the definition to fill the parchment, pretty much. Unlike some _other_ essays I've had to write lately... particularly the ones for a certain proffesor I hate...

I just saw Malfoy making fun of a first year whose hair is purple-ish. Nasty git. Malfoy, I mean (of course). The guy looked really funny with his purple-ish hair and his tan skin and his brown hair and his long nose, but that's no reason to make fun of him in his face!

He's so defenless (the kid), he ought to join the DA. I think we'll reform it, but I'm not sure.

I liked the DA so much. A chance to show-off in front of Harry. It was great. And if I screwed up it was good too, because then Harry would teach me how to do it properly, concentrating his attention on me.

(React, you... Mac.)

The Chaser try-outs are one hour from now. I'm not nearly as nervous than I was when I was going to try out for Seeker. Maybe it's wrong to be this cocky, but I really think I'll get it.

...And I got it!

Woooooo...

I'm so awesome.

I got it I got it I got it.

Aren't I awesome?

And Harry was so happy for me, too. You could just tell he really appreciates me. **Really** appreciates me. He loves me so much. I don't need Malfoy's help!

**September 16, 1996**

Yesterday, when I went to sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking about the whole Malfoy's proposition thing. How could I ever even _consider_ doing this to Harry? He wouldn't feel jealous if he saw me with Malfoy, he would feel betrayed. Harry in no way deserves this. He doesn't deserve to suffer, he's got enough with what he's got. Don't you agree? I'm such an awful person. Dreadful.

Damn.

I forgot to mention - that kid who was in the Quidditch field when I was practicing? Well, the little idiot made it to the team. Argh.

I'll admit he's good, but but... he's such a smug git. I hate people who are so cocky. Which is why I hate Draco Malfoy. He doesn't seem like he'll be much of a team player. (I'm talking about the kid who made it his name is Matt Young, because it doesn't matter if Draco Malfoy is a team player or not; he's just the Seeker.) You **have** to be a team player when you're a Chaser.

Stupid kid.


	6. Fifth Chapter

**September 17, 1996**

Oh.

Darn.

You might wonder, what happened?

Well.

Today, as I went into the Great Hall for breakfast, I noticed that Draco Malfoy was looking at me with a very smug look in his face, something that bothered me. I couldn't smirk back properly, so I decided to do something in order to prove that I really don't need Malfoy's help to get Harry to realise that, deep down, he is as madly in love with me as I am with him. Except more. So I told Hermione:

"Have you seen Zacharias Smith lately? That new haircut of his really fits him."

Hermione actually considered what I said before replying, "Ummm, you think?" rather awkwardly. She never was the type who drools all over boys. Neither am I, but that's beside the point.

After Hermione said that, I think I said "Yeah. It sure does; he's really kind of cute," but I don't remember well, because I was too busy watching Harry's expression. From "kind of cute", I moved to "very cute", then "handsome", then "gorgeous". This was when Harry reacted - he made this cute little puzzled expression. Ron reacted more strongly - he barked at me: "What? (insert insults toward Smith here) You're out of order."

Oh, please. He _is_ kind of cute. Kind of.

I hope nobody else heard me talking about him that way, though.

But really, it bothers me how Harry hardly reacted. I mean. Maybe... maybe he's just learned how to conceal his feelings. He's never been good at doing that, but maybe he's learned, like I did. You don't see _me_ blushing when I'm around the man I'm madly in love with, unlike some girls. Or maybe it is that those really don't love the guys they blush at, they just sort of fancy them, and they blush. But me... _I_ really love Harry.

I think.

I'm sure!

I'm starting to think that maybe helping Malfoy out wouldn't be so bad. Well, of course it would be, but... nah. Whatever, I'm just not going to meet him tonight.

**September 18, 1996**  
Alright. So I _did_ meet him yesterday night.

(That sounds so wrong, in so many levels!)

Draco Malfoy received me with a "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist to come here" look on his face, but he didn't say anything, thank God. He said that he had planned all this carefully and proceeded to explain this rather elaborate plan that rather impressed me. Now, to kick this plan off, we had to find _something_ positive about each other. So, after staring at each other for a while (ugh), I admitted that I thought he had a nice eye color (well, he does! His eyes are grey) and a good sense of humour that sometimes goes way over the line, but it's a good sense of humour still. "Good sense of humour" as in being funny, not as in being able to take a joke on oneself. And after I gave him these compliments, the jerk said:

"Nice freckles."

It infuriated me so much! Ohh, that git.

I told him that he had to praise my smashing sense of humor, because _I_ have a good sense of humour too. He only said, "Whatever."

He told me that I had to get used to calling him "Draco" instead of "Malfoy". I told him that, then, he had to call me "Ginny" - and he put on this disgusted expression on his face, saying that that was a really silly name. He says he likes "Ginevra" (my real name) better. And I told him, "Whatever."

It will be tough, calling him "Draco".

And someday I'll have to _slip_ in front on Harry and the rest, calling Malfoy, "Draco".

So, after that, we presented ourselves formally. (It doesn't make much sense to leave it for the end, I know.) I told him that I was the youngest and the only female of seven siblings, and he told me he was an only child (big surprise). Then I told him I lived in a very nice house and that I did not have to sleep in the same room as my brothers, that we had a room each. Draco (boy, that feels strange!) didn't react to that. He told me about him living in Malfoy Manor... I think you get the idea.

It hasn't been so bad. For now.

I really hope I'm doing the right thing.

Now, on a positive note - we **are** reforming the DA! Woo. I think we'll have more members now, since it no longer is a secret society. Harry will have a lot on his hands... maybe I should help him somehow...

Anyway, I have two essays to make, so ta ta for now.


	7. Sixth Chapter

**September 21, 1996**

Umm...

I went to the Hufflepuff table at the Great Hall to talk to Susan Bones about the DA. And I noticed that Zacharias Smith was looking at me _weird_. I can't describe how - it was just _weird_.

Oh please - don't let it be what I'm thinking it is!

Oh, this is horrible. I can hardly speak. Or write.

This isn't happening!

Oh, I'm going to _get_ whoever told everyone that I fancied Zacharias Smith. If I only I knew who it was (it isn't like gossip mongers are rare in Gryffindor)...

So now I "fancy" Smith. A month after this everyone will "know" that I'm Draco's "girlfriend". People will think I'm insane!

Hm... Maybe... I can pretend this was just a cover-up later... Yeah...

**  
September 24, 1996**

The first DA meeting of the year was today. And boy was the place full!

It wasn't in the Room of Requirement, since the club is no longer secret. We (_we!_) didn't think it would be good for _everyone_ to know about the Room of Requirement. Especially not the Slytherins - not that any is part of the DA. But they could find out where we celebrate our meetings anyway.

So first, somebody asked us what "DA" stood for. Us (we?) the old members smiled a bit and told the new members that it stood for "Defense Association". I think they bought it. Ha.

It really feels good to be the "elite" of a group, you know. Even if I was stuck helping some people with Expelliarmus. That spell is so easy, how could you possibly get it wrong? Huh. Maddy was particularly clutzy. As she usually is.

Sometimes I think she should've been sorted into Hufflepuff, honestly.

**  
September 26, 1996**

Divination class just finished... I wish it never had... Oh Proffesor Firenze...

Siiigh...

**  
September 30, 1996**

I really haven't written to you in some time, eh, Mac? The entry of 26 doesn't really count... Merlin, how embarrasing...

Tomorrow I'm going to do something. It is something _I_ added to mine and Draco's (yes, "mine" goes first!) Plans. You see...

Nah, I'm too tired to explain the whole thing. Tomorrow. Yes. I'll explain tomorrow, and tell you how it goes.

We've been practicing...

**I**'m nervous.

* * *

_That felt short. Heh, this story's chapters are always short..._

_moony's number 1 and Angel0fHell - thanks for reviewing. And for anyone who's read up to this point - I'm truly flattered. :)_


	8. Seventh Chapter

**October 1, 1996  
**Just outside the Ancient Runes classroom, Draco leaned towards me, his face merely inches away from mine. We stayed in this position for quite some time. It seemed like it, anyway.

And it was pretty risky, because there was always the chance that the footsteps belonged to someone _else_. But they didn't.

When Hermione saw us - how she panicked! I don't think I've seen Hermione panic like this before. It was kind of funny, to tell you the truth. How her face coloured, how her lips trembled, how her eyes grew **wide**! I could almost do this for a living. Almost.

Since Hermione was in such a State of panic/shock/horror/bewilderedness, Draco easily slipped by her, not before exchanging a Dramatic/Significant Glance with me. Then I approched Hermione, calmed her down a bit, before telling her that I was secretly seeing Draco. I also begged her to not tell anyone _for the moment_, because I wasn't ready _yet_ for anyone to know. She agreed, and I know she won't tell anyone, she's pretty trustworthy.

So the plans went well.

Thing is, she'll slip that we're dating to Harry (and Ron) someday - the "for the moment" and "yet" are very important. Hey, it worked with Mr.Lousy-Loser Corner (although that one was unintentional)... It'll work, you'll see. I know what I'm doing.

Yes.

So...

Now Hermione "knows".

I really have no idea how Draco lured her there.

It surprised me that he takes Ancient Runes; not that he'd take Muggle Studies or Divination (must... control... my hormones...). And he's not smart enough to take Arithmancy. That class is full of Ravenclaws. It's funny - Hermione thinks Divination is rubbish, yet she takes a class that is just like it, only they use numbers. I guess numbers make it look oh-so-accurate. Pfft. Divination is better... and I'm not just saying that because of the teacher... really. I liked Divination with Prof.Trelawney too. Seriously. I did!

In fact, I'm going to do my dream diary right now. Even if I haven't dreamed in ages. That's how dedicated I am.

**  
October 3, 1996  
**I DON'T FANCY ZACHARIAS SMITH!

**I don't!**

Curse the day I decided to praise Smith to get Harry jealous!

Draco finds it really amusing, too. Oh yes, really funny - hilarious!

Ohh, bloody hell...

**  
October 5, 1996  
**Could it be, that I actually have _nothing_ to do? This sure is a first.

Now I'm going to tell you the story of how me and Draco ('me' always first!) met. The story we made up.

So one day, I decided to go to the Quidditch field to practice. So did Draco, but I didn't know that until I got there. It was cloudy. We were tired. And we, who hated each other's guts, had to stand our presences if we were to practice. Yet since we are both wonderfully determined beings, we kept on.

And then it started to rain. Really hard.

So we both go to the hut near the Quidditch field. I don't even know if there's a hut near the Quidditch field, but anyway - we got into some sort of building near the field. Not the lockers, because it has to be a small building.

We had to sit there, without anything to do but stare at each other. While Draco was staring at me, he noticed a Tornados badge pinned to my robes. He said, "I thought you and your brother were Chudley Cannons fans?"

Then I explained to him that I didn't follow the league avidly. "But last year the Tornados were quite something. They gained a fan with me. Anyone who doesn't admit they're the best team is an idiot."

Draco nodded and said, "I agree." It felt really weird, agreeing with a Malfoy. It was sort of awkward.

But when we left that hut - we knew we were madly in love with each other.

And so, we started to accidentally bump into each other in empty corridors. And I'd blush. Because, remember, I'm still supposed to be the blush-when-in-love kind. Haha.

Soon we upgraded to meeting in the library while we pretended to do homework. At first, we talked about Quidditch and only that, but it wasn't long before we got more personal, eventually getting to know each other quite well.

And "the rest is history".

I don't think that's exactly convincing, so I hope I'll never have to tell it. It's just so sappy. Like on the stories Mum used to tell me when I was a kid, about Purebloods who fell madly in love with other Purebloods at first sight. Then they would go through all sorts of obstacles, until finallythey married and had many wonderfully pureblooded children.

The end.

But _our_ "love story" will end much sooner.

Not mine and Harry's, though:

"Happily Ever After."

* * *

_A/N:_ _I've realized that there is a real chance that I'll finish this fic before HBP renders it AU. Woo._

_Thanks Faerex(lovely screename!), Solana13 (nice that someone shares my vision of Ginny!), and moony's number 1(see, I updated almost immediately after I saw your review) for reviewing._

_Also - there is a drabble I wrote that one can consider an "alternate" version of Draco and Ginny's "love story". I didn't put it up in this site, but it can be accessed from my Author Bio... (nudge)._


	9. Eighth Chapter

**October 9, 1996  
**Haha, I don't believe it. I actually let slip "Draco", and it wasn't even intentional.

I will admit, however, that I have almost-slipped "Draco" a few times before - but I've always caught myself before it was too late. So I'd end up saying "Don't worry, you'll show Draco... Malfoy next time." Indeed, Ron was starting to find it odd that I kept calling him (Draco) by his full name, saying calling him by his full name was too good for that "foul little git".

Why'd I put that between quotation marks? I agree with Ron - Draco Malfoy _is_ a foul little git. An _useful_ foul little git.

The slip wasn't even the least convinient - it was in front of the wrong people. Maddy, Loony, Neville. Maddy looked at me weird, Neville looked confused. I don't think Loony noticed, because next she said: "I think the light turned pink." Which made no sense. The light turned pink? Honestly!

**  
October 13, 1996  
**Today in Potions Snape told Maddy and me that we had to swap roles - _I_ had to prepare the ingredients while Maddy prepared the potion. See, when we work in pairs, it's always the other way 'round because Maddy told me in first year that she was dreadful at cooking. So I took on the actual concoction (big word! Did I spell it right? Tom would've told me...) of the potion.

So, a few minutes before the class ended, Snape told us the potion was supposed to be purple by that time. Ours was yellow. I looked at Maddy. And so did Snape - and the rest of the class. He sneered in this way that tells one one is going to _get it_... I just knew we were in deep trouble.

I was terrified.

Maddy looked... rather apprehensive.

Snape said, "Miss Haupt, can you tell the difference between clockwise and anti-clockwise?" She nodded. He asked her again, and yet again she nodded. Then he told her to read a step (I think it was the 4th) out loud - it went like this:

"After adding the Essence, stir the contents clockwise three times." Maddy said: "I did that. I added the Essence and then stirred like _this_."

I admire the Ravenclaws for not bursting out laughing. Me and my fellow Gryffindors - we were too ashamed to react.

Maddy was rotating her hand _anti-_clockwise!

Snape explained her _patiently_ what "clockwise" meant then took 20 points from Gryffindor.

**Twenty.**

That beats the 11 of when I powdered instead of chopping 11 roots in my third year, and the 10 of when Maddy's fire was not hot enough.

God knows what we'll get for the potion itself...

How can someone **not** know what "clockwise" is? I mean. C'mon. One looks at the clock all the time!

I'm truly surrounded by _extra_ordinary people...


	10. Ninth Chapter

**October 15, 1996  
**Oh, I feel like someone just performed one of those "happy" spells on me... Whee...

Hee hee.

I had to do an essay for Muggle Studies, and guess who helped me?

No, it wasn't Hermione.

It was Harry!

Woo.

The essay was on microwaves (our class is pretty advanced; the microwave was a recent invention... Harry says it isn't... I don't know who to believe in here - Harry is no liar, but it's possible he might be a little ignorant. Oh Harry.). Basically, you put food in this little box, press some numbers, and it _cooks!_ (The food, not the box. Um - the box is the one doing the cooking.) Harry told me he has _thawed_ (whatever that is) and heated whole meals using it.

It was wonderful.

(Doing the assignment with my beloved Harry.)

But what **really** made me happy was that I now am, officially, Staff on the DA. This means I get to spend even _more_ time with Harry, because now I'll help him plan the meetings. This is so exciting. Imagine, all the time we'll spend together in the cozy library...

Sigh.

I don't think I've ever thought of the library in a positive way.

That's what love does to you.

Siiiiigh...

**  
October 19, 1996  
**Today Harry and I looked for curses, hexes, and spells to teach on the DA.

I'll admit it was a bit tedious.

Harry was so very concentrated on his work. He's so dedicated.

Most of the curses, etc. we found he already knew from his training for the third task of the Tri-wizard Tournament two years ago and from the DA meetings last year, but now he's preparing a list of which spells he knows and which are especially good. He's also writing down everything we do in the meetings, so next year it won't be such a pain doing everything all over again.

(Next year... his last year... Man.)

Actually, he's not; that's Hermione's job. Keeping stuff organised. She says it'll be useful for when Harry leaves and the DA goes on without him (which will be a sad day indeed) too.

Harry leaving - I really don't want to think about it.

I'm also sleepy. Nighty night.

(I just sounded like Mum.)

**  
October 25, 1996  
**Hogsmeade visit!

I'm really nervous - I'm supposed to spend some time with Draco today. In public.

God.

I just went to the boy's dorm to help Ron find his gold. He keeps it hidden - so hidden he can't find it when he looks for it. It has happened before.

I wonder if he does it more out of being safe or out of shame. Ron really is ashamed of us not having much money - I think he's the one who fusses more about it in our family. Not that I'm particularly happy about it...

It's all better now with Fred and George's business, anyway.

Speaking of which - I ought to pay them a visit today.

I noticed Hermione is using the perfume Ron gave her last Christmas. When I told Ron, he turned pink in the face and red in the ears. Aww, so cute.

I helped him pick the perfume, actually. I had suggested Ambrosial, which is a classic. But then I said that something exotic, but not _too_ exotic, would be good too. After quite a while, we opted for one with this wedge-shaped bottle (I forgot its name). He was the one who picked it, and I approved it. It had a decidedly exotic scent - something like vanilla and some things I couldn't quite identify - my sense of smell isn't like a dog's, you know.

It sort of suits Hermione.

And it's food-related too.

Oh my - how bold of Ron. Heh.

Hermione's at the door, telling me they're leaving now. So ta ta. Wish me luck - not that I really need it.


	11. Tenth Chapter

_Harry nearly banged into Ron.  
_

"Look_!" said Ron angrily. He pointed towards Ginny. "Why is Ginny talking with _Malfoy?"

_"Oh she would," said Hermine vaguely, "seeing as she's dating him -"_

* * *

**  
October 25, 1996  
**Well. 

Nothing interesting really happened.

Not even in Fred and George's shop. More taffys that turn you into a funny animal, same old, same old. They haven't added anything new in months. They said it was because putting out new stuff all the time wasn't smart business-wise.

I guess.

Me and Draco met after I left Maddy, Loony, and Neville at a sweets shop, which was after I had left Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Fred and George's. I'm fairly popular, you know.

We walked aimlessly around Hogsmeade, letting ourselves be seem. It felt weird, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Mostly because I was so busy trying to convince him Gregoric is a better Chaser than **overrated** Smith-Holloway. Pfft.

And then Malfoy took me to a very fancy restaurant. It was so very extravagant, with platinum dishes and such. Platinum is more expensive than gold, I think. But the really incredible thing was the chairs - they changed sizes to fit one! Mine got taller and narrower. The back was on the perfect place, so I was sitting upright.

I do think Malfoy only took me there to make me uncomfortable. Ohh, the prat. But thankfully Mum taught us proper table manners, even if it's not so evident on Fred, George, and Ron. And Bill. I still didn't quite know what to order, though...

There was this really weird item on the menu - "Stew _a la microwave_". It had a "new" sign beside it. Hehe, I guess Dad's not the only one obsessed with Muggles! When I pointed it out to Draco and explained what a microwave was - oh, the look on his face was priceless! It clearly said "I'm not eating that rubbish." So funny.

When I got back from Hogsmeade, I could've sworn Ron looked at me sourly and Harry was a bit shocked. And some other people looked at me weird. I never really stopped to think about how other people would react - how _will_ they? Oh my.

**  
October 26, 1996  
**It's official:

_Everybody_ knows!

Not "everybody" yet - but everybody who matters. And that is, Harry.

When I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and sat down on the table (not on the table, on the chair), and served myself, etc. ... Ron looked at me with this very serious look and said "Look, your little _boyfriend_ is leaving; why don't you go after him?"

It was hard to refrain from laughing. I think I looked like I was about to burst out crying instead of laughing, because next thing Hermione said "Oh please, leave her alone," to Ron and "Are you Okay?" to me.

Hahaha.

Harry wasn't there, so I couldn't see his reaction.

Oh well. Next time!

**  
October 28, 1996  
**Everyone knows _now_.

Some Gryffindors won't speak to me. I bet they think I'm a "traitor" of some sort. Idiots.

The Slytherins are being all friendly now... I wonder what Draco told them.

Maddy won't stop talking about it. She's so excited, it's ridiculous. She says that it's a lot like in the romance novels she reads all the time. She also said she was suprised she hadn't noticed earlier, because "the clues" were all over the place. And she started to mention some "clues", including me slipping "Draco", and such.

When she asked me Draco's birthday and I told her that June 5, she was _ecstatic_. She said we were of opposite elements, and that opposites attracts, etc.

Well, Harry and I are of the same sign, and that must make us pretty compatible. Because it means we're a lot like each other, and thus can understand each other. Etcetera.

Harry can't beleive it and will look at me weird sometimes - but he hasn't said anything about it yet. And he's as nice to me as ever. Of course, how could he help not to?

Oh Harry...

_

* * *

A/N: Ah, this story has reached its 10th chapter! Or 11th, depends on how you see it._

_I have more written (yay)..._

_So - thanks to Kiba's lover, moony's number 1 and ExtremeDancer for reviewing. Cool people :D_


	12. Eleventh Chapter

**October 30, 1996  
**Alright.

I can't say I didn't see this one coming.

But really - couldn't she have told me how she felt about it _before_ it was "too late"? Not that it would've changed anything - but that's what she was supposed to do as a _friend_.

Talking about Hermione here.

She, Ron, and Harry cornered me after Quidditch practice. Which was particularly rough today because our first game is in about a week, but never mind that. They started to try to "reason" with me about me and Draco. I kept saying that he was a really cool person and such and that there was "more to him" (ha). Hermione was into the discussion and Ron was **really** into it too, but it was clear that dear Harry wanted to stay out of it as much as he could. He just kept saying "uhh, yeah." Sigh.

When Ron called me "absolutely clueless", I knew it was my cue to storm off in indignant anger. Good thing I didn't have to resort to say I loved Draco Malfoy or anything. Eeek. Shudder.

Their arguments were _so_ bad, too. I guess that's why Hermione hadn't said anything yet. Basically they were "he's _Malfoy_, Ginny, he _hates_ us." To which I'd answer that obviously he didn't hate _me_. But there was this one argument that wasn't as bad; in fact, it was right on target. They said that he must be using me for _something_. To that I said that Draco had no patience with people he disliked - which is a complete and utter lie, because he can be quite the hipocryte. And he doesn't like me, yet he can stand me. And viceversa.

But Ron, Hermione, and Harry don't _really_ know that. They just think he hates everyone and can't help but show it. Oh, how wrong they are. About the "can't help but show it" bit, anyway.

**  
October 31, 1996  
**_This_ one I didn't see coming.

Dumbledore decided it would be a good idea to change the four tables on the Great Hall to various smaller, round ones. There was just one big table, and that was because it was the buffet table. I guess he did it so the Houses had to mingle somewhat, but we ended up segregated anyway.

Me and Draco had to sit by ourselves. Oh, and Crabbe was there too. Or was it Goyle? I keep telling myself "the bigger one is (insert name here)", but I forget. They're the same entity to me - "Crabbe and Goyle".

Anyway, Draco told his friend to go with Pansy Parkinson (who's mad at Draco - big surprise there) and spy on her. "Remember she _can't_ know you're spying on her. When she asks you what you're doing there, tell her I sent you off because I wanted some time alone with my _girlfriend_ here. No, wait; say 'his very beloved girlfriend.' Go." And when he left, we burst out laughing. When we saw Parkinson's reaction to what Crabbe/Goyle told her, we burst out again. I wish _I_ could something like that to my friends once in a while without losing them.

After we were done making fun of his friends, I started to interrogate Draco about the reaction of the people he knew to our "relationship". He said that the Slytherins asked him if it was true and what the hell was wrong with him. Others asked him how could he; others, how he finds me. He told them "yes", "nothing", "I just can", and "just fine". Merlin.

He also instructed his fellow Slytherins to be friendly to me. And it has worked. For a 6th year, Draco sure is powerful in his House.

I asked him what he had told the Slytherins (since I got suspicious), and he said that there was no way he'd tell them about our plans, because they wouldn't shut up about it; they'd just keep giggling when they saw me, especially Pansy Parkinson. I found _that_ suspicious, so I asked him why would they do that. He said he'd never tell them it was actually an alliance, and to not look at him like that, because I wouldn't either. Which is true.

Then I asked him about his parents - he said he had told them that he was going to try and win me over to get back to Harry, because Harry fancies me.

I was about to make a fuss right there and then, giving people the impression we broke up before we were supposed to, thus messing everything up - but he explained to me that his parents - particularly his father - weren't about to accept he was working in equal (equal? Ha!) alliance with a Weasley. Which makes sense, so I left it at that.

I was perfectly cheerful during the rest of the feast, considering I was stuck with Malfoy and all, until he told me his mother is eager to help, so she'll send flowers and sweets for me too from Monday on. I asked, "To me _too_? What, you still receive _sweets_ from your mum?"

He replied, "Yeah, only I give them to Crabbe and Goyle. And Parkinson, but she doesn't want them now." And put his hand on tummy. I thought that gesture was funny.

But that wasn't what angered me. It was what he told me next.

He told me that he had "gladly informed" his mother that I loved mint. But I'm allergic to mint. And he knows it, because I refused to eat my dinner mint when we were at that restaurant.

Prat.

Those flowers better be good!

* * *

_A/N:_ _Oh yeah, Draco can be such a _jerk _sometimes..._

_I don't know, but Draco putting his hand on his "tummy" sounds odd... hm..._

_So... again, thanks to the people who reviewed, who are moony's number 1 (hm, what do you think..?), Starriecat (yeah, I know sigh>), ExtremeDancer (look, I'm mentioning you again XD), and saima (:D...). _


	13. Twelfth Chapter

**November 3, 1996  
**I knew something wrong must've been going on when Snape told us to take out our wands.

Let me repeat that:

Snape told us to take out our wands.

Snape. Potions. _Wands._

I thought something bad must've happened if Snape decided to teach us a spell. Something related to Voldemort and the War. But it wasn't.

It was something that will revolutionize the way I write essays from now on. It was a... _Word-count Spell_. Really. One taps the document and says "_Contemot!_" and for two seconds the number of the words will flash in the parchment. I'll try it right this instant...

106 words.

Sigh.

Gone are the days of writing really big to fill the parchment faster and easier. I'll still write big, though - just to spite Snape. Hehe.

I'm _so_ bad.

Oh dammit.

**  
November 7, 1996  
**My first game as a Chaser is tomorrow. I'm not nervous now - the nervousness will kick in tomorrow. But if this were a final, I'd be as nervous as it gets.

People keep looking at me weird. They always have since I'm supposed to be Draco's girlfriend and everything... but now they won't stop looking my way. I didn't know what that was all about until Luna, in an amazing moment of clarity, asked me how I felt about having to play against my "boyfriend". I said it didn't matter. It didn't matter with Just-Plain-'Loser' Corner - it will matter much less with Draco! Only I didn't tell her that last bit.

Although I _do_ think, like l did last year, that it's rather convenient to have a friend on the opposite team, because you _can't lose!_ If you win, it's obviously good; if you lose, it's good too, because then you can celebrate with your friend. Ha. I know some Ravenclaws, so it was cool last year - even if it wasn't with Corner. Idiot.

But Slytherin's _Slytherin_.

And Draco isn't _really_ my boyfriend.

So it's not cool.

But Harry will beat him to the dust anyway. Even if he's still a little rusty. Even if it was very close last year, so I reckon Draco's gotten better. There's still the Firebolt! Not that Harry needs it, he's a **natural**.

Off to sleep...

**  
November 8, 1996  
**Pfft.

Smug brat.

Now I understand Corner. A little bit. He's still a whiny git, though.

But _I_ didn't have such stupid little smug expression in my face when we won last year!

Or did I?

Yeah, yeah, Slytherin won. Shut it. I'm not happy.

**  
November 9, 1996  
**Ohh, I wish I could break up with him!

I know I'm acting just like Michael last year - but, does Malfoy _really_ have to reference yesterday's match every chance he's got! And every chance he's not got, too. Dammit!

**  
November 11, 1996  
**I guess Draco must've told his mum about me being mad at him, even though I wasn't, because I'm not petty like that. That's just for losers like Michael Corner. Anyway, today Draco gave me this one beautiful flower - no, "beautiful" doesn't cut it. It's stunning. Gorgeous. Magical. It's got so much petals, and every color possible. And it kind of _glows_. Its scent is so nice, too! Plus, Draco told me it would last a long time. And that isn't everything...

The one truly surprising thing about this flower is that it isn't _literally_ magical. Or at least, it isn't enchanted. It's organic. I wouldn't have believed it if Neville hadn't confirmed it.

Amazing.

But now it shall be squashed between these pages. I _seriously_ don't want to, but Maddy thinks it's a good idea. Because it's "rooooomaaaantic". Oh please. What a waste of flower.

She really has set her mind out, however - so I better put it here myself before she opens this book herself to put it. And God knows I don't want that!


	14. Thirteenth Chapter

**November 15, 1996  
**Merlin's beard!...

Ohh...

Wowww...

Breathe in. Breathe out. This has to be quick, because I'm leaving for Hogsmeade now.

I went to the boy's dorm and saw that Harry was...

He was...

Looking at my Valentine!

I mean the one I gave him on my 1st year. The little silly poem.

And he was smiling! But not in a "this is so silly" kind of way.

Oh, this is so awesome...

Got back. Although Draco was convinced I wouldn't.

You see - it all started when we decided we couldn't stand people whispering when we passed by them. You'd think they would have gotten over it after all this time! But nooo - apparently a Gryffindor going out with a Slytherin is a bigger shocker than I thought. I mean, I hate Slytherins as much as the next person, but please. I'm still a bit of a romantic (nothing compared to Maddy, though!), so I say, it can happen! Surely not _all_ Slytherins are nasty gits (like Malfoy)...? Anyway.

We went to in front of the Shrieking Shack, where we were certain there wasn't going to be anyone. And there wasn't. I noticed he was a bit apprehensive, but he acted like he wasn't. But he was. I just know it. Don't ask how.

After a while I decided it would be fun to enter the Shrieking Shack, just to see how he would react. I think it occurred to me after I embarrased myself - see, I commented that I didn't know why the Wronski Feint was called that, and Draco told me it was after a Quidditch player and that I should know that because hadn't I read Quidditch Through the Ages? I told him that I had only read it once, so I didn't retain everything. But that's not true... I've read it several times, but since the copy I've read is Harry's, I mostly just kind of giggle at it and don't concentrate on the lecture. So, ummm...

Anyway.

First I told Draco I wanted to jump over the fence. He asked me "What for?" with this funny look on his face, and I answered I just felt like it. I jumped over the fence, and he followed. I said:

"Oh, but this isn't scary at all. Let's go further." Draco just stared at me. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," I said, and went toward the Shack. But Draco just stayed where he was, with his arms crossed over his chest, so I went back, grabbed him by the wrist, and took him to in front of the Shack's "garden". Then I suggested that we enter the Shack.

Draco said, "Are you out of your mind, Weasley? This place is haunted."

To which I replied, "You're not supposed to call me 'Weasley' - it's Ginevra. Or better yet, 'Ginny'." And then I hopped up to the door happily. Well, not really.

Anyway, I entered, and seconds after Draco entered too. At first he stayed at the doorway, calling me crazy, but eventually he walked a little bit forward. He started to tell me stories about stuff that supposedly had happened there, like people coming back from it all scarred. "This place _is_ haunted; you don't know what will happen. Ginny. Get out of there."

I was in the Shack's lounge, or what was supposed to be a lounge, anyway. I poked my head out of the archway and said, "Oh, did you just call me Ginny?" with a grin on my face, but Draco only scowled. So I told him that "Look, if you're so darned scared of this place, why don't you leave? I'll be fine... Go. Shoo."

"Alright. Your problem," he said, and stalked off. I kept touring the Shack, but after a while I got bored and, admitedly, a bit creeped out. Abandoned houses are creepy, haunted or not. I had started to think up a way to come back to Hogwarts that would scare Draco when the door creaked open and in came...

Draco Malfoy accompanied by _Snape_.

Imagine my shock.

So Snape asked me what I was doing there and such - I didn't answer to any of his questions. For once I was tongue-tied, because I really wasn't expecting this. Then, on our way back to the center of Hogsmeade, he took some points off Gryffindor - I think it was twenty-five. Oh God. Draco was looking thoroughly annoyed until he heard that, at which point he went back to being his smug little self.

Oh, and by the way, the Shrieking Shack isn't really haunted. Hermione told me. So I wasn't being foolish.

Hm, that was long.

* * *

_A/N:_ _Two-chapter special today, because I'm such a good person. Never mind that I didn't update on two days. Anyway._

_I'm warning you guys - don't expect a super-dramatic reaction from Harry. I want to keep the characters as in-character as I can, and, well... I don't think Harry would explode of jealousy. Or maybe he would..._

_But don't leave! Heehee. And thanks to the people who reviewed: Faerex, moony's number 1, ExtremeDancer, Kiba's lover, and saima. Yeah, mint rules - poor Ginny._


	15. Fourteenth Chapter

**Saturday 21, 1996  
**Ohh, that's it.

No more.

I'm bloody tired of seeing Malfoy chewing down all those delicious-looking mint stuff **in my face**. That won't happen anymore. From now on, he's going to give me his sweets and give his friends mine; I don't care if they get sick of so much mint. Darnit.

I'm the one in control here.

Hell yeah.

**  
Saturday 26, 1996  
**I wish Prof.Flitwick would get a move on and teach us a Concealment Charm. I... don't want this thing lying around, readable to everyone. Shudder.

Yesterday - or the day before - Draco and I were fighting near the entrance of the school. It wasn't over the whole sweets thing; I fixed that some days ago. It was over him nearly teasing this Hufflepuff Muggle-born 2nd year boy. He was about to do Locomotor Mortis on him. I interrupted him on the "Locomotor" part, so he ended up levitating the boy's book and dropping it on his (the boy's) head. Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh, but I glared at them and they shut up. Then I helped the kid; while I was helping the kid, I swore I heard Draco telling them they only were to follow _his_ orders. Ha.

So when the kid left, I turned to Draco and his cronies. I told them (his cronies) to sod off. He told them to stay. We started to fight over that, and over his little habit of tormenting any non-Pureblood, especially is he/she is a first or second year. He actually doesn't do it that often, but I wanted to get my point accross...

I don't know how I got rid of Crabbe and Goyle, but somehow I did. I think it was via the old classic: "Leave." "Stay." "Leave." "I said, stay." "I said, leave." "Stay." "Stay, dammit." "I said, leave!" Heehee.

I was about to call him "ferret", in fact. But I'll save it for when we break-up, because our break-up is supposed to be big and dramatic, for full effect on Harry. We just haven't decided whether it'll be a public spectacle or if I'll just enter Gryffindor Tower crying one day.

After some minutes of not-so-civilized debate, Draco went quiet. I did too. We heard steps, and a "Where the bloody hell is she? I bet she's with that damn rat boyfriend of hers, Malfoy!" that definitely came from Ron. Me and Draco looked at each other, knowing exactly what to do. Time for Plan... actually, our plans don't have names, but... I'll call it AC025, because that sounds spy-ish.

Draco took me by the wrist (no way he'd take me by the hand!) and we started to make our way toward the dungeons, making sure Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who we knew were with him, saw us. And they must've seen us because next thing Ron was making strange noises and Harry asked "Where are they going?" But we pretended we couldn't hear them.

We went to one of the many empty dungeons. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed us there; Ron actually attempted to enter the dungeon, but he couldn't because we had locked the door. I heard Hermione whispering, "What are they _doing_ there?" Ron snapped back, "What do you _think_?" Then Harry pointed out "There's no light coming from there... I reckon it must be really dark..." which was the obvious, yet Ron got fueled a bit more and started to knock on the door furiously. He stopped after a minute. Four minutes after that, me and Draco came out of the dungeon.

Harry wasn't there.

Before I messed-up by asking where was Harry, Ron said in outrage: "You two were _snogging_ in there this whole time?"

I actually _blushed_, because the accusation was so awfu. Draco said, "That's none of your business, Weasley."

Ron started, "Hell yeah it-" but Hermione interrupted by saying "Anyway. We were looking for you, Ginny, to tell you there is Quidditch practice today, at seven. That's where Harry is at..."

"Yeah, he got tired of waiting for you two to finish up." And if that wasn't enough to make me happy, the Significant Glance Ron and Hermione shared immediately after certainly was.

"Well," Draco said, "it's still 6:55, so if you'll excuse _us_..."

"No," Ron snapped, "Ginny's coming now. With me. To Harry."

"I guess he's right, Draco." I tried to look sad, waved at him, and left with Ron and Hermione.

But did you hear that? Harry left for Quidditch practice about _ten_ minutes earlier, _without_ Ron because he couldn't stand the thought of me and Draco... you know... there. I wouldn't stand it either, myself. What a disgusting thought. Eww. Anyway, that's not the point. Point is, Harry is burning with jealousy and that makes me **happy**.

I'm all smiles.

**  
December 2, 1996  
**Yesterday I had to do an 900-word essay - or rather, mini-book - for Potions, and nobody would help me. Hermione was too busy; I could understand that, since she's got so many _advanced_ classes. Harry said I'd be better off if he didn't help me, which made me laugh. And Ron told me, quite sourly, to ask my "little boyfriend" to help. A good idea, for once.

So I went to look for Draco. Found him in the library, gloating about how great he thinks he is to Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. When he saw me, he shooed them away; when I told him I needed help with a Potions essay, I could just see him struggling to make a snide comment about me or about Harry. But he doesn't dare to. Oh no. He's got pretty clear that you don't mess around with me now! I haven't managed to make him stop bugging Harry, Ron, and Hermione - but, hey, I might a competent witch, but not _that_ competent!

He asked me what was the essay about, and when I told him, he said: "I did that one last year. I still have it somewhere somewhere in my trunk, I think, so you can have it." I was outraged, of course, so I told him I was no cheater. He said: "But you can use it as _reference_, at least." Lazy brat.

And the worst thing is, I ended up just paraphrasing his essay, because we started to talk about Voldemort (whom he calls "You-Know-Who"). I don't know how we got to that topic, because, as I remember it, we started to talk because he was mocking my parchment, which doesn't have anything to do with Voldemort. Anyway...

Draco says he isn't a Death Eater yet, and that he'll probably never become one because this war will be over by the time he'll qualify for the Death Eaters. I told him I bet he'd make a lousy Death Eater anyway. He said that that wasn't true, and that I wouldn't know. Well, I'd know, because I've seen Death Eaters in action. Not him. Except for the Quidditch World Cup incident.

I would gladly keep on in great detail, but I have stuff to do. Hermione made me a study scheldue, colour-coded and everything, and I plan to stick to it. It must work, because Hermione always managed to do all her work in time _and_ have some spare time in her fifth year. I really need some organisation, because before I relied on the History of Magic period to get some sleep, but now I can't do that because I want to pass the History of Magic OWL. And I will. You'll see.

I basically shocked Malfoy nastily by telling him some stuff about the Death Eaters he clearly didn't know. Like them throwing themselves at Voldemort's feet and begging for mercy. He seemed disgusted by that, though he didn't show it much. But what _really_ surprised him was learning that Voldemort is Half-Blood. Oh yeah. He didn't see _that_ one coming.

I don't think he's Death Eater material, really. The little wimp.

Yeah, so...

I really don't want to that damn essay. Don't our proffesors have something _else_ to assign us? Like, I don't know... um... Harry once told me he had to do these oral presentations, in groups. Basically, the professor puts some students together, gives them a topic they should inform on, and leaves them to do a Humongous Essay. The they have to stand in front of the class and talk about their topic.

There's all sorts of assignments Harry's had to do .And Hermione, too.

She told me about this Science Fair... it sounded really boring, but she talked about it like it was the Quidditch Cup. But then, she's _Hermione_. I bet she thinks History of Magic is really exciting, too.

You know what? Never mind. I think I'd rather stick to the essays... yeah.

Now I'm off to do a History of Magic one. On goblins... or something... Ugh.


	16. Fifteenth Chapter

**December 11, 1996  
**Just finished my last final. Don't want to talk about it, thank you.

**  
December 13, 1996  
**_Home!_

At last.

Guess what? Harry is spending the Christmas break with us! That's the only reason I came, actually. And Ron, and Hermione.

Woo, this is great.

**  
December 15, 1996  
**Unbelievable.

I overheard those damn paranoid little... people saying they thought I would pass on information to Draco. Because I didn't know what I was doing. Etcetera.

I'm speechless. I just want to... to scream and beat my pillow up. Good-bye.

**  
December 16, 1996  
**You know, that certainly explains them leaving me out of stuff all the time. Like... they brought me dinner to my room today. I can't say that's not nice, but. Yeah.

I kind of like eating with people, you know...

**  
December 18, 1996  
**Meh.

It's been boring.

Well, not that much - but nothing to write about. Watching Ron beating the hell out of everyone at chess, helping Mum to clean and cook... same old, same old.

I seriously have nothing to do.

Ohhh.

Oh wait.

An owl just arrived, with sweets...

**Mint.**

Someone's gonna die!

Or he would, if he were here.

**  
December 21, 1996  
**I've been looking over this journal, and, by reading reading this, one might think Malfoy isn't as nasty as he seems.

Well, make no mistake - he is.

You should talk with him sometime. Besides boasting about how awesome he thinks he is, he also likes to talk about other people. More like, burning people down to pieces (can you burn something _down_ to pieces? Mostly, I hear about "burning _up_". Oh, anyway).

At first I thought it was funny how he insulted Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and other people I don't like behind their backs. But then it hit me what a nasty little jerk he is. He really slams _everyone_. Even people you'd think he'd get along with, like his teammates. You should see the crap he says about his team's Keeper. Ugh.

Ohh, that little superiority complex of his. Drives me crazy. That's what we fight the most about. I keep telling him he's not Superior to anyone, but he keeps saying he doesn't thinks he is, that he's just telling the truth. And that it isn't like he says it to the victim's faces. And I'd say, "How would you feel if someone you trusted talked rubbish about you behind your back? Huh?" And he'd say, "How much rubbish could be said about me?"

Oh lots, Malfoy. Lots!

Like how childish he is. Like how he bought his way into the Slytherin Quidditch team. Like how he'll probably not make it to Head Boy, when _all_ Malfoys have been Head students. Like how he needs Crabbe and Goyle with him all the time. Because he can't protect himself.

Like how egoistic he is. Like how he buys any rubbish his father tells him.

Oh, I'm sorry Mr.Malfoy, but you're far from perfect. And I hate you, dammit. And I hope you become a Death Eater, so you get caught by an Auror and go to Azkaban. Maybe I'll be the one to catch you. Petty ba... idiot.

And and.

Darn it, I hate him.

How'd I ever agree to do this?

**  
December 22, 1996  
**So reading this journal, I came accross this:

_If I ever publish this, I'll call it "MAC: of Magic And Chasing"_

Like I'd ever publish this!

Ugh. Just thinking about somebody possibly finding this and reading it makes me sick.

Honestly, how awful have I been? Thinking about it now... God. I've acted like a Slytherin.

I guess I never really had time to think it through.

Ah, but it's too late.

I guess I could confess.

Maybe later.

Ha, who am I kidding? Of course I'll never tell anyone. This is between Draco Malfoy and I, and it _better_ remain that way.

**  
December 23, 1996**  
I've noticed, reading this journal, that I stopped calling you by your name. It could be because, you know... it's pointless naming something you can't have a **decent conversation** with. Sorry. But it's the truth.

And I didn't write as much, mostly because _you_ aren't wherever I am, and _you_ can't keep secrets because anyone can read this. Mostly, I just told Draco whatever needed telling, because he can't tell on me. I go down, he goes down with me. And he knows it. Oh yeah...

**  
December 25, 1996**  
I think he cracked.

Woop-dee-doo.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter I wrote in, like... no time. Quite the contrary to the other one, which was a right little pain to write. _

I thought this story didn't have enough D/G hate, so there. It's supposed to be a love/hate relationship, after all.

I've kind of been living in my little head, because I didn't know it was July 14 until I checked the date some minutes ago. And I've been reading the newspaper, too... huh. Yeah.

_Thanks to the peeps who reviewed - Starriecat, ExtremeDancer, and saima. :)_


	17. Sixteenth Chapter

**December 26, 1996  
**Yeah, so.

I'm so happy.

I'm going to have to write to Draco about this. I'll write the draft of the letter here, I think.

_"Beloved" Draco (emphasis on the quotation marks):_

_Thanks for the necklace. It's such a delicate thing. I don't think I'll be able to wear it for long, though, because soon it would bring me too many memories to bear it._

_Oh, you see. My _truly_ beloved Harry Potter - and don't go and call me pathetic, because you clearly don't know how it feels to be in love - is definitely burning with jealousy _now_. He gave me his gift - a broom polishing set and a teddy bear - first thing in the morning. In fact, he woke me up to give it to me. And he was almost in tears. Enjoying yourself enough? He also was trembling, and his voice cracked when he told me "Merry Christmas". When he saw your gift, he stared and stared at it, and became moody._

_So how do you think we should break up, eh? I don't think we should do a public spectacle, because that's pushing my acting skills too far. There, that's final._

_As for throwing articles of clothing at House-Elves - I figured you'd have already tried that. Why ever did you ask _me_ for ideas for pranks on House-Elves, anyway? It isn't like I've ever cared about that. But go ahead and keep telling me your little House-Elf stories; I'll admit they're rather amusing. And yeah, I know Hermione wouldn't approve. But whatever, I don't care. Shh, don't tell anyone, because I kind of like being Treasurer for S.P.E.W., now that Ron finally resigned. It prepares me for when I'll have my millions._

_And the robes. Why are your options black, black, and black? I know black never goes out of style, and that it is perfect for such an evil family as yours... but really. Why don't you wear other colors, like blood red? _Blood_ red - that's evil too. Or deep green. Green is the color of Slytherin, so that's also perfectly evil. I'd recommend silver too, but that might make you seem washed-out, what with your outrageously pale skin and everything._

_Anyway, go for the high-collared one. That's like the one you wore to the Yule Ball, right? Harry said it made you look like a vicar and Ron agreed, but Hermione and I thought they were just exagerating. Really._

_Oh yeah - that trick you wrote me about. Really helpful. I tried it. Oh, just wait until you see the new and improved me when school resumes. Why, you might even want to _not_ break up with me, that stunning I look. No wonder Harry went crazy._

_Now, since you shared such a wonderful piece of information with me, I think it's only fair that I return your kind deed with another similar one. I know you don't know this trick, because I was taught it on a class you don't take: Muggle Studies. And before you freak out, let me explain it to you._

_First, you must look for something Muggle men use, called Gasoline. It's often found in stores that carry car accesories such as those quaint little scented pines. It's found there because a) the company that discovered its uses was a car company, and b) Muggle men visit this kind of store frequently, so it makes sense that a product they use all the time would be found at a place they go to all the time. Now, why do they use it so much, you ask? Well, for what else, but to attract women? Usually they'll slap some Gasoline in their cheeks every morning, before leaving to work, where women will be ogling at them. That's the theory, anyway; it doesn't quite work because they don't have something you have - magic. And that's where the "trick" part comes in._

_After you obtain the Gasoline, you must pour it on a big container; perhaps a cauldron. Then you must look straight into the Gasoline - your face must hover just above the opening of the cauldron. Next, point your wand toward the liquid and chant: "_Incendio!_" The magic in the flame will transform the Gasoline into some sort of pheromone-affecting substance, which you will slap on your cheeks every morning to have all the girls of Hogwarts ogling after you. Indeed, you won't have any trouble finding a girlfriend after we break up._

_Good luck, and enjoy._

_"Yours" for only some weeks more,  
__**Ginevra M. Weasley**_

No, really, what does Draco think I am - a stupid girl whose brothers are **not** Fred and George Weasley, pranksters extraordinaire? He tried to fool me with that little "beautifying potion", but I know all the tricks in the book - and then some!

Anyway, that seems about right. Now I just have to pass it into some nice parchment, and off it goes.


	18. Seventeenth Chapter

**January 17, 1997  
**Well, there. We broke up.

**  
January 18, 1997  
**Harry was so nice about it.

Well, _more_ than nice. He let me cry in his shoulders, actually. Oh, sigh.

He also asked me questions about what had happened. I said I couldn't stand it anymore, that it was no longer fun being a rebel or whatever. Ron and Hermione kept saying "We told you so, we told you so." Oh, whatever.

I "admitted" to Harry in private that Draco had been a total prick, but that he shouldn't do anything to him. Because I had still "loved" him, even if that ended already. Yeah, that's right - I had to say I "loved" Draco at some point. Eek. Shudder.

Too bad I must act prudent and wait some time before I get into another relationship - because I can't wait.

**  
February 14, 1997  
**Our first kiiiiiiiiiiiiss.

Siiiiiiiiigh.

I'm in heaven...

**  
February 16, 1997  
**Oh, I feel so silly now.

Hermione just told me that I didn't have to know how to perform a Concealment Charm to conceal this journal, because these journals usually come with Concealment Charms. And she's right. This one came with a Concealment Charm. And...

It says it right in the backcover.

How stupid could I possibly be? It was just a matter of reading the brief instructions at the back, c'mon.

Anyway, now that I can conceal this journal's contents, I can say it.

I...

I really think this year's Hufflepuff team is excellent. The only lousy player is the Seeker. Which is good for us, because a team with a lousy Seeker is a lousy team, period. So I guess Hufflepuff isn't that good...

And why nobody can know about my opinion on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team, you ask? Because Zacharias Smith is in it, that's why. And obviously me "fancying" him at some point hasn't been quite forgotten by some students, because when me and Malfoy broke-up, rumours were flying about about Smith breaking us up. Oh please.

It's quite sad that _now_ I learn about how to conceal this journal, because now I don't feel like writing in it. I don't think I'll be writing in it any more, so maybe this is good-bye.

**  
February 27, 1997  
**Checking on the flower. It looks as nice as ever, only it's squashed.

I just re-read that dream I had somewhere between September 7 and 8. Now that I know a bit of dream interpration, it's creeping me out - because this definitely could be a meaningful dream. For example, a chair means I need to sit down and analyze a situation before doing anything. And mint doesn't mean anything in general as far I know, but for _me_ it means something that looks good that I can't get.

I'm freaked out...

Oh, well... Divination is rubbish anyway...

* * *

_A/N: Ohh, you thought I wouldn't make it, huh huh? _

Actually, as I'm writing this some people already have The Book on their hands. Lucky British.

This isn't the last chapter - that's the next one. It's an epilogue of sorts. Maybe Ginny will elope with Draco... or maybe I lied about this being D/G. It would be spiffy if you guessed in a review before proceeding.

Oh yeah. A lot of thank-yous to the spiffy people who're reading this, and the even spiffier ones who've reviewed. Much appreciation.

_Now - drum roll, please..._


	19. Epilogue

Harry is out of the school, meeting with some "Half-Blood Prince". So no DA meeting today, and no boyfriend to hang out with.

It still feels weird thinking of him as my "boyfriend" after all these years of thinking of him as an impossible. Hm...

Our relationship is so much different than mine and Michael's. Or mine and Draco's. Or "Malfoy" - I still need some work on calling him by his surname. I've said "Draco" a lot more times than "Malfoy" in my lifetime, so that's what stuck.

Well, obviously my relationship with Harry is going to be different than mine with Malfoy - I never really was his girlfriend. But - I don't know. Malfoy and I were more like partners in crime, so it was a bit fun. Yeah, fun. It wasn't really as hostile as you'd think, because I never sincerely hated Malfoy. I just "hated" him because I was supposed to. I'm Arthur Weasley's daugther, after all... and he was Lucius Malfoy's son. And I'm a Gryffindor, and he's a Slytherin. Ohhh.

Well... there was that whole "Harry's archrival" thing too. But that was only in my first year; in my second, I was much more worried about Black. And then about Voldemort. So Draco Malfoy, to me, was just this random annoying Slytherin who hated Harry. What Slytherin doesn't?

Not that we were at perfect peace with each other. We still fought, but over things that weren't related to our family, our House, or even Harry. I still don't know if that's because he was being civil or because taunting me isn't as much fun as taunting Harry or Ron. Especially Ron.

But he was still fun to talk to.

He was just so brutally honest - behind people's back, anyway. It was funny. Plus, he's more knowledgeable than you'd think, about more subjects than you'd expect. And he's really loyal to the people he actually likes, who aren't many. That's always good.

I think I might just be among the lucky few...

I hope so. I kind of miss him. And there's no way I'd say this if this didn't have a Concealment Charm.

Oh, he was also competitive. Like I am. And very proud... like me. But that's not necessarily a good thing... I mean... I probably won't talk to him ever again, because my pride won't let me. It's a shame. I wonder who he thinks will win this season... that's why I want to talk to him...

Ha.

But Harry and I... I don't know... I just won't feel equal to him, in a weird way. He's still the Boy Who Lived... and he's still the hero I mooned over for five years. That's one third of my life! I'm the girlfriend of a Big Hero - it's so much pressure. I try to ignore it, but I can't. That's what I liked about him to start with, after all... He needs a good girl who can look over that fact and like him as he is, with his swinging moods and everything. I'm a little short-tempered. I thought I could understand him - who better than me, who got possessed by Voldemort? - but it isn't really like that. I'm just not an "understanding" kind of person. It's more like "Oh, suck it up" with me.

I couldn't stand Michael Corner's whiney-ness, after all. That loser.

Oh, that felt good.

"Loser."

All those positive comments on Malfoy and pessimistic ones on Harry and I were feeling weird.

But the weirdest thing of all... they actually _didn't_ feel weird.

And while I'm at this "confessions" thing...

Well...

This is a bit embarrasing. No - it's downright "shameful".

I...

Oh, I just can't bring myself to say it... trust me, I have tried. Oh I'll do it, I'll do it...

I almost-kissed Draco... Malfoy. Or he did. It doesn't matter - the thing is, I _wanted_ to. Sort of. But "sort of" is too much. Lord...

It happened when we were executing Plan AC025. I had written here that we had entered an empty dungeon, but that was a lie. In our excitement, we entered a cupboard that stored Potions supplies. So obviously we couldn't move, because the stuff there was dangerous. It was tough standing there without moving, but it got a lot tougher when it was time to ruffle up Draco's hair, so as to give the impression we _were_ snogging. I had to put my arms in his shoulders to do that. His hands went automatically to my waist. And we stayed like that...

For some time...

But our heads kept moving forward.

...until they sort of bumped into each other. It was dark, after all. _Thankfully._

And that was why when Ron accused us of snogging, I blushed. Because there was a little bit of truth to that.

And...

When we broke up, we hugged for a long time. Or... clung to each other. That was definitely me who started it, because Draco can show any emotion except... tenderness. And that's not really the word I mean; it sounds so... sooo...

Oh, would you look at me now? This is ridiculous.

I'll close this journal and never open it again - and the flower goes, too.

Good night.


End file.
